Oh no
by punette101
Summary: What if in 'Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment' things ended differently. Megan did something worse to Jude. Jamie took a little longer to figure out what Jude was trying to say. Can anyone save her? Will they be on time? JUDERMAN!


**Some info about my story...**

**Jude Harrison-18**

**Spiederman- 18**

**Wally- 18**

**Kyle- 18**

**Jamie-18 (Every once in a while)**

**Zeppeilin(Z)-18 (Every once in a while)**

**Sadie-20 (Every once in a while)**

**Tommy- 25 (Every once in a while)**

**Kwest- 24 (Might be there every once in a while)**

**Karma- 21 (Won't be there much)**

**Megan-21**

**Take's place in "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment" What if Megan did something else to Jude. Something worse? Can anyone save her? Or will they be too late?**

**This is near the beginning when Megan has Jude….**

"NO!!" yelled Megan "It's all wrong!"

"This is what you told me!" said Jude

"SHUT UP!" yelled Megan and slapped Jude hard across the face

"What if I don't?" wondered Jude

"THIS!" yelled Megan she punch and slapped Jude over and over again. She threw her around the place.

"Stop!" cried Jude

"Now will you listen to me!!" shrieked Megan

"Yes!" cried Jude

"Now you play the second verse." said Megan

**Meanwhile…..(Spied, Jamie and Z)**

"Okay Spied you go inside the booth and play 'Remind Yourself'." said Jamie

"Alright!" said Spied

_We're always on display  
People question what we say  
Seems like every move we make there's someone watching_

_Don't want to lose you to the crowd  
So I turn the music loud  
So we don't have to listen to them talking_

**Back to Jude and Megan….**

"COOUPARITE!!" yelled Megan "You're doing this all wrong!!"

"How can I when you're yelling at me!" shrieked Jude

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU GET A HIT!!" yelled Megan

"A bad one." mumbled Jude but Megan heard it.

Megan pushed Jude out of the chair and threw her notebook at her.

"If you don't shut up you're in for it!" said Megan

"Fine!!" cried Jude

After about 3 hours Jude finally did something right and had the whole song done.

_Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now, I've gotta love your love letters  
Written on my skin_

_I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Someone's scratchy music through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must've missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own  
And it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Oh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

Megan claps.

"That was beautiful." said Megan as she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." responded Jude

"See what happens with cooperation?" said Megan

"Yeah.' responded Jude

"Ok. Let's make another one." said Megan

"What?! One is enough." said Jude

"I SAID MORE!" shrieked Megan

"No this is good enough." replied Jude

Megan threw Jude on the table. She grabbed her by the collar and said

"Listen here. I'm in charge. If you don't want to get hurt, your family and friends. I suggest that you listen to me."

"O-Ok-Okay." stuttered Jude

"Good. Now what to write next?" thought Megan

Jude looking around saw the bottle.**(The one in the show.)**

**Everything else happened up until Z is asking Jamie about the guitar. Don't want to repeat all of that.**

**Spied, Jamie and Z at NBR…. An hour and 30 minutes later...  
**

"Why did Jude underline Fretless Bass, and first number one hit on the British Charts?" asked Z looking/holding the note from Jude

_You're scaring me  
Cause you'd do anything  
And it's tearing me apart_

"I don't know." said Jamie while producing Spied

_You hear your name in every song  
You're happy when the spot lights on  
You need so badly to belong  
But don't forget to talk to me  
And remind yourself to breathe_

"What's so special about a Fretless Bass?" asked Z

_If it's all so bittersweet  
If you're feeling incomplete  
Put your trust in me  
Cause I believe you need me_

"Nothing just a lot of bands uses them." said Jamie "Sorry. We're going to have to do that again."

"Ah." said Spied

"Who uses them?" asked Z

"Um. Lots of groups. Pink Floyd, Red Hot Chilly Peppers, The Police." said Jamie "The Police?"

"Is everything alright?" asks Spied

"Don't talk. Jamie thinking." said Z "Ok. So what is it?"

"Do you know what the first number one hit on the British Charts was." said Jamie

Z shrugged while Spied said

"I know."

"What?" asked Z

"It was Message In A Bottle." said Spied

"So that means Jude was trying to tell us something?" wondered Z

"Yeah. About Megan. But what?" wondered Jamie

"Wait. Megan??" shrieked Spied

"Yeah." said Jamie

"Megan is crazy. So Jude let her go.' said Spied

Jamie and Z looked at each other worriedly.

"What?" wondered Spied

"Do you think Jude's in trouble?" wondered Z

"WHAT!!" yelled Spied

"Well Megan came down here with a note from Jude. Here." said Jamie handing the note to Spied who came out of the booth. "Read it."

'If you lend me your

fretless bass,

I'll be able to write my

first number one hit on the British Charts.

XOXO Jude'

Spied read.

"I think Jude is in trouble." said Spied

"You think so?" wondered Jamie

"I do. I wonder why she didn't come down?" wondered Z

"Yeah. She's not that busy anymore." said Jamie

They all looked at each other.

"Let's go." said Jamie

With that they ran off.

**Meanwhile with Megan…**

Through the hour in a half Megan was making Jude make more songs and just beating her. She had a lot of bruises and scars. She had some blood on her face and on her body. She began to get dizzy. Then they heard Sadie and Kwest come home.

"Jude!!" yelled Sadie

"Don't think she's home." said Kwest

"Maybe not." said Sadie "I'm going to sleep."

"Same." said Kwest

Jude was kicking and trying to scream. Because Sadie and Kwest were home. But Megan just kept hitting her to be quiet. Jude wouldn't stop so Megan hit Jude with a wooden stick near by. And Jude fell unconscious.

"See this is why you have to cooperate with me." said Megan "Now you're in trouble. With no one to save you."

Megan got a rope and hung one side of the rope on the ceiling and the other end with a big loop. She put it over Jude's head.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review! I just don't like the way things ended with Instant Star. I wish that Jude and Spied got together!! Please Review. Would mean a lot!**

**Love,**

**punette101**


End file.
